April 25, 1995 The Optical Biology Shared Resource of the Clinical Cancer Center, along with the Laser Microbeam and Medical Program (LAMMP) and BIO-RAD hosted an advanced confocal imaging workshop. This workshop featured seminars by Dr. Tom Deerinick, UCSD, Dr. Mike Barish, City of Hope, Dr. Todd Brelje, University of Minnesota, Dr. Bruce Tromberg, UCI, and Dr. Michael Berns, UCI. There was also a demonstration of the LAMMP Zeiss laser scanning confocal microscopy system. There were 100 trainees in attendance.